hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Greece (Akantha)
' ' (NOTE: I am aware that there is another Ancient Greece on here, this is merely my own Ancient Greece. Thank you.) Atrributes 'Appearance' Akantha is very tall, has sleek light brown hair that reaches her waist, light blue eyes and pale skin. She often wears a short sleeved white dress that reaches her ankles and brown leather sandals. She will also sometimes wear gold jewellery and a dark purple cape. 'Personality and Interests' Akantha was very intelligent and she had many interests, although her main interest was philosophy. Despite being a great empire, she didn't think she knew all of the answers and shewas often unsure of the many choicea she made. She was also humble about her intelligence and she often quoted Socrates by saying: "The one thing I know is that I know nothing." Due to her constant uncertainity of weither or not the many choices she made were the right ones, she didn't have much self-confidence. However, she often acted very arrogant and grand and she made the impression that she didn't need anyone, especially not Rome. But once you got to know her, you find out that she is uncertain about many things and she worries constantly for her son. Akantha loves her son Heracles and she raised him to be hard working and a good philopsher. Although he is often very lazy and sleeps a lot, he does think a lot and he and his mother often talked about philiosophical things. Akantha was very protective of her son and he is main reason she acted very arrogant; becasue she didn't want anyone to think she was weak and take her son away from her. 'Name' 'Akantha' is a female Greek name and it means 'thorn'. This could be reference to how she was a constant 'thorn' to other ancient empires (such as Persia) and how prickly she acted. Relationships 'Arman (Persia)' Arman and Akantha were constanty fighting and 'trying to take the mickey' out of each other. Despite this, Akantha deeply feared Arman which was why she fought so hard. 'Ancient Rome' Rome was a constant annoyance to Akantha, as he was the main reason (along with Persia) that she acted so arrogant. She would always hit him whenever he tried to convince to join his empire and refuse. She denies that Heracles is his son. 'Sadiq Adnan (Ottoman Empire)' Akantha has a deep hatred for Sadiq as he took Heracles from her and treated him badly. She put up a big fight to keep Heracles but in the end she lost. She still hates him even though he is now the Republic of Turkey. 'Atlantis' Atlantis was Akantha's older brother and he was a big influence on her. Despite them constantly arguing over whose civliasation is better and whose God is better (Atlantis worshipped Poseidon while Akantha whorshipped Athena) they respected each other and loved each other very much. When Atlantis dissapeared Akantha grew depressed over missing her brother and it made her question herself even more as she often looked to Atlantis for guidance. 'Athens City State' Akantha cared deeply for the Athens City State and she often had philisophical conversations with him. She encouraged the democratic governement they had, although she was annoyed that women could not vote. 'Sparta City State' Akantha was constantly breaking up the fights Sparta and Athens had. She admired Sparta's genuine self-confidence and fiestyness, although she finds her to be quite a handful. 'Heracles Karpusi (Greece)' Heracles is Akantha's son and she loves him very much and was very protective over him. She watches over him and is very proud of him, although she is very worried about his current economy. 'Trivia' *It is hinted that losing Heracles is what sparked the begging of Akantha's downfall. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ancients